phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotsa Latkes
|image = Potato gremlins.jpg |caption = The Potato gremlins. |season = 3 |production = 316b |broadcast = 138 |story = Jon Colton Barry Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Mike Milo |director = Jay Lender |us = November 18, 2011 |international = November 23, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) |xd = December 3, 2011 |pairedwith = "Ferb Latin" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When all the potatoes in Danville go missing, Phineas and Ferb decide to clone some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Unfortunately, Buford's DNA also merges with the potatoes, creating mischievous Potato Gremlins all over town. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans on using his latest "-inator," a potato-powered "Historical Army Retrieve-Inator," to summon the Spartan army and command them to take over the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary At the Danville Senior Lodge, Isabella thanks Phineas and Ferb for helping her for the Latkes Festival by making latkes with her grandmother, Nana Shapiro, to help her earn her Golden Year assistant patch. However, Baljeet and Buford arrive to tell them that they are no potatoes in the entire Tri-State Area. Isabella worries that the seniors will riot when they hear there are no latkes. Buford reaches to eat his last potato chip, inspring Phineas to use it to clone potatoes for the festival. He wonders where Perry is. At Agent P's lair, Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmirtz. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has not been paying his electrical bill, which is odd considering his ex-wife pays him a generous amount of alimony. (Monogram also comments that she's a "handsome woman".) He tells Perry to investigate it immediately, and Perry uses a rocket to fly outside to thwart him. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house commenting about how boring summer is. Linda suggests calling Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny and busting her brothers. Candace replies saying that they're unavailable, as Jeremy is working, Stacy is grounded, and Jenny is protesting. Linda even brings up busting the boys, but Candace retorts that they aren't even in the backyard. Linda thinks that it would be a shame for Candace to sit inside on such a beautiful day, so she drags her daughter out to go cycling around Danville together for fun. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry arrives in a parachute and gets trapped in stocks. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he found it in a book called "10 Greatest Historical Traps of All Time". The book happened to come with a bonus pamphlet called "10 Greatest Armies of All Time" which says that the Spartan army was "fierce, unstoppable, and followed every command without hesitation." He quickly changes into a Spartan general uniform, so that the Spartan Army will obey him, and tells Perry he plans to use his Historical Army Retrieve-inator (which happens to be potato-powered) to bring the Spartan army to the present. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb finish building the "Spuds-a-lot" and, using Buford's potato chip, start to clone more potatoes. Isabella wonders why the potatoes have eyes, and the group notices that the potatoes definitely look more sinister than normal spuds. Phineas asks Buford if he put the potato chip in his mouth, and Buford replies that he did. This apparently caused Buford's DNA to have merged with the potatoes', creating a army of potato gremlins that head straight toward downtown to create havoc. They decide that the Buford-potato hybrids have to be stopped. Isabella reminds them of the festival, so Phineas tells Buford and Baljeet to stall the senior party while he, Ferb and Isabella round up the potato gremlins. Candace and Linda are riding around Danville. Candace is still bored, until she sees the potato gremlins and her brothers riding the Spuds-a-lot. Her busting-sense officially piqued, she chases them while Linda follows her. Doofenshmirtz activates his Historical Army Retrieve-inator to get the Spartan Army, but mistakenly got the Mongol Army instead. He tries to talk to the Mongol Army but they don't listen to him and leave the building, on a rampage of their own. They run over Doofenshmirtz, ruining his costume, and Doofenshmirtz realizes he needs a Genghis Khan costume to get the Mongol army to follow him. He runs for the costume shop. At the Danville Senior Lodge, the seniors are demanding latkes. Unsure of what to do, Buford and Baljeet try to entertain them with sock-puppets. This isn't exactly a hit with the oldies (their only feedback is "You stink!"). With no other alternative, Buford and Baljeet change into tails and sing a catchy song about their relationship (Frenemies). The seniors seem to like this much better. Meanwhile the potato gremlins are creating mischief throughout Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella don't even know how to start capturing them, when Phineas remembers that they built a hot tub into the Spuds-a-lot. They can use it as storage for the gremlins after sucking them up with a vacuum tube. Isabella wonders why they built the hot tub in the first place, and Phineas simply replies "Why wouldn't we?". As Phineas, Ferb and Isabella round up the potato gremlins, the Mongol army spots them and plans to eat them as french fries. The gremlins runaway, the Mongol army chases them, and the kids follow after them, trying to catch them all. Candace is hot on their trail, but Linda is several paces behind, complaining that she's "not as young as she used to be". To force her mother to go faster, Candace ties their bikes together with sausage links. Doofenshmirtz finally gets the Genghis Khan costume and trades it for potatoes. As Buford and Baljeet finish their song, the potato gremlins and the Mongol Army crash through the wall, finally battling each other. Doofenshmirtz shows wearing his Genghis Khan costume and starts talking to the Mongol army while they are still holding the potato gremlins. Candace and Linda arrive, and Candace proudly shows her mother the whole scene, but Linda's face is covered by a newspaper and she can't see anything. Perry, still stuck in the stocks, hits the Historical Army Retrieve-inator and parachutes off the balcony. The beam hits Doofenshmirtz, the Mongol Army, the potato gremlins, and the Spuds-a-lot, sending them back to the Mongol era. Linda finally removes the newspaper in her face, only to see nothing. Candace is disappointed, and Linda drags her towards home, saying they've had enough fun for today. Isabella apologizes to her grandmother about ruining the Latke Festival, but her grandmother tells it was greatest thing that ever happened to them since they cancelled "Three-Bean Salad Tuesdays". She praises the floor show that Buford and Baljeet performed. The frenemies are now signing autographs for the seniors. Phineas states that everything worked out just fine. He sees Perry, still in the stocks even in pet mode, and wonders why he's wearing a pillory. Ferb says it's a stocks and explains the difference. Phineas, trying to use a large s-word, tells Ferb that he has rare knowledge for being a child rather than a septuagenerian. Transcript Songs *''Frenemies'' End Credits Somewhere in Mongolia, an archeologist and his companion find an underground cavern with some hieroglyphs telling of a legend about a battle between a Mongolian army and potato gremlins. Doofenshmirtz is also in the legend as a pharmacist from the future trying to get back to his time and shouting "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". The archaeologist's companion then leaves, thinking that he is making it up and the archaeologist tells him that he did a major of this in college. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *It was revealed in this episode that Isabella has a grandmother named Nana Shapiro. *By how he speaks of Charlene during Perry's briefing, Major Monogram may have love interest in her. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 11, 2011. *This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011 with the song Frenemies.(50:10) *Oddly, Kelly Hu, the voice of Stacy was credited in the episode, but didn't appear in this episode along with "Ferb Latin". However, her name was mentioned in this episode. International Premieres *November 23, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) *December 23, 2011 (Family Channel) *January 10, 2012 (Disney XD UK) *March 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *April 2, 2012 (Disney Channel India) *April 22, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *April 26, April (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America) Continuity *Doofenshmirtz tries to have an army of Sparta Warriors in the same way he wanted an army of monkeys in "Swiss Family Phineas", of babies in "The Baljeatles" and of Dodo birds in "Last Train to Bustville". *Candace uses her bike from the episodes "The Magnificent Few", "Just Passing Through" and "Tour de Ferb" again. *Second time the Tri-State Area is under chaos since "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *Baljeet and Buford sing together again like in "A Very Perry Christmas", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Atlantis", and other episodes. *Much like "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", Sock puppets are used again. *Ferb crosses words off a list again. He previously did this in "Last Train to Bustville". *The man with the comb-over from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" reappears. *Baljeet says Buford is pluralizing "at" and Buford tells him that work with him in a similar way that Monogram and Carl with "O'er" during "Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")" in the album "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites". *Two of the senior citizens appeared in previous episodes: **Arlene, who is a recurring character. ** One of the men was seen standing under a light bulb in the Better Panda Restaurant from "Magic Carpet Ride". *To not "look a gift horde in the mouth" is said again ("Don't Even Blink"). Errors *In the song Buford and Baljeet were singing, "Frenemies", right after the verse "you and I, we're not enemies or friends", Buford's stick was a cane for that brief moment. Then before the song ends, its was back to a normal stick. *Buford's sock puppet blinked after Baljeet's sock puppet finished the joke. *When Baljeet says to Buford "Phineas wants us to stall, we got to think of something!" and Buford replies with "Uhhh..." his freckles are gone. *Linda has no pockets, so she couldn't have put the newspaper in her pants. *If you look closely right after Buford said "form a line", when he was not focused on when Phineas was speaking, he was mouthing "form a line". Allusions *'The Greatest Generation' - One of the seniors refers to being a part of "the Greatest Generation", a term coined by Tom Brokaw in his book of the same name for the generation who participated fighting during World War II. *'Gremlins' - The potatoes destroying the town is a parody of Gremlins, a 1984 film about mischievous creatures destroying things. *'300' - Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing the same war costume as the general in the movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro